Many recreational vehicles (RV) include slide-out rooms or slide-rooms that are movable between a retracted position and an extended position with respect to the exterior wall of the RV. Such slide-rooms typically include a peripheral flange that can aid in sealing the opening in the wall of the RV in which the slide-room is received when the slide-room is in the retracted position. However, when the slide-room is in the extended position, water, snow, debris, etc., can collect on the upper surface of the slide-room. When the slide-room is moved to the retracted position, the portion of the peripheral flange adjacent the upper surface of the slide-room can act as a barrier to the removal of such water, snow, debris, etc., which can cause these materials to be conveyed inside the RV as the slide-room is retracted. Accordingly, improvements to RV slide-rooms are desirable.